Legacy of Gravity Falls/Welcome Back
Welcome Back is the first issue of Legacy of Gravity Falls. Transcript The Issue begins with Dipper arriving from a bus to place labeled Gravity Falls. *'Dipper:' Ah, I haven't been in this place for a very long time... in fact, it's been exactly ten years since I... is anyone writing this down? there's no point in giving a speech unless someone's writing it down. Yeah, I infer nobody cares. I should probably try to find some familiar face. He starts walking around until he bumps into Mabel. *'Mabel:' Hey, what exactly is the big deal, guy?! *'Dipper:' Mabel, you're... *'Mabel:' How do you know my name?! *'Dipper:' Man, I missed the total confusion I felt whenever I wasn't sure if you were joking or not! *'Mabel:' Wait, brother? How long has it been, five years? *'Dipper:' Ten since I left Gravity Falls, I think five since you decided to live here. *'Mabel:' So, fifteen in total? *'Dipper:' Wha... Okay, take a few seconds to think about what you just said there. Pacifica then comes. *'Dipper:' Wait, Pacifica? *'Pacifica:' Oh, Dipper... it's... hi... *'Dipper:' Well... this is awkward... *'Mabel:' Indeed. My former rival... and my brother... face to face. *'Dipper:' So... how was Gravity Falls? Did anything important happen? *'Mabel:' Important to you or me? because if you're asking if something important to you happened, then, oh boy, you're gonna be disappointed. *'Dipper:' To me. Just tell me all. *'Mabel: '''Well, ever since Bill died stuff just kinda became... blah around here. We've had a theft here or there and the occasional incredibly beautiful wedding, but all the weird stuff has kinda... disappeared. I mean, the old weird stuff is still around, but no new weird stuff. Oh, and Old Man McGucket died. *'Dipper:' Oh man, really? I mean, I didn't know him that much but crazy. Poor guy, hope he rests in peace. And you, Pacifica? How's it going? She blushes. *'Pacifica:' It's going fine. Footsteps are heard. *'Pacifica:' Dipper, I think Mabel missed a very important detail. Gideon Gleeful is mayor. *'Dipper:' He is? What happened to... uh... the "get 'em" guy? *'Mabel:' You mean Tyler? He's gone. *'Dipper:' Oh no, he's dead too?! *'Pacifica:' No, he's gone. Like... poof! We can't find him. People say he got abducted by aliens. I personally don’t believe it. *'Dipper:' What about Toby Determined? *'Mabel:' He hasn't changed at all. *'Pacifica:' Before you ask, my parents have a grudge on you now, Dipper. *'Dipper:' What about Wendy? *'Mabel:' (lying) She died. *'Dipper:' What?! *'Mabel:' Calm down ya doof, she's fine. It was Soos who died. *'Dipper:' What?! *'Mabel:' Kidding! Seriously though, Wendy is a mechanic and Soos still runs the Mystery Shack. *'Dipper:' Does Gideon still have a crush on you? *'Mabel:' No, he married a girl named Eve around a month ago. *'Dipper:' Good for him. One more question, where is Stan and Ford? *'Mabel:' Still at sea. *'Dipper:' Oh. Uh... also there's no other way of bringing this up naturally, so I'll just say it... I plan on staying here for a bit and I don't exactly have... you know... a house. *'Pacifica:' You could bunk with me... I mean, Mabel can't bunk in since she's taking college, not sure if you want to bunk in the Mystery Shack and you definitely don't want to bunk with Wendy, her apartment is a pigsty. *'Dipper:' Eh, I could live with you... *'Mabel:' So, uh, Dipper... How's that crush on a certain before mentioned redhead going? *'Dipper:' I packed up my love life long ago, Mabel. Now I'm living free on the road. *'Mabel:' You don't... *'Dipper:' Yes. I know I don't actually have a car... It's an expression. *'Pacifica:' Hop in my car. I can give you a ride to my house. He does. While Pacifica is driving, Dipper notices strange markings on a tree. *'Dipper:' Stop the car! She does. He then exits the car and investigates the tree markings. *'Pacifica:' Anything? *'Dipper:' Let's see... it looks like a monster caused it. *'Pacifica:' What kind? He looks closer. * '''Dipper:' Nothing I've encountered in Gravity Falls… I'd look this up in my journal but it's not exactly... around anymore. * Pacifica: What do you mean? * Dipper: It was kinda... thrown into a pit that randomly teleports everything that enters it. * Pacifica: Should we investigate the woods? * Dipper: 'Sure but I've learned from when I was a kid, we'll need a weapon. Dipper snaps a branch off the tree. *'Dipper: '''This'll make a pretty good club just in case. They start heading into the forests. Dipper then hears noises. * '''Dipper: Huh? Who are you?! It doesn't answer. *